


Coughing Up A Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasy, Horses, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Monsters, One Shot, Other, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geralt falls backwards with the giant creature racing toward him, full speed ahead. His sword isn’t in his sights and he seemingly gives up - a horse gallops toward the creature. Roach? A man rides on her saddle, slashing the creature’s arm off - but what if the man gets more than what he expects?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Roach, Jaskier | Dandelion & Roach
Kudos: 4





	Coughing Up A Heart

* * *

_Luscious, pretty flowers surrounded the lad that lays in a pool of his own blood - though the monster was slain by his own hands._ He could hear his breathing become more chalky sounding - as if he had a small illness; much more like a cold from his childhood. His arm was away from his torso, which could be found in an awkward position. “Ow, ow, ow,” The man whispered, slowly moving his non-broken arm over his chest - near the top of the rib cage.

Every movement felt like his last, so he took it slowly. “Jaskier?” - There it was: the deep, gruff voice he had known for over a decade - or maybe it was a little less. A masculine figure towered over him, white hair flowing past his shoulders and stopping right below the blades of the shoulders. His heavily scarred face, with most cowering in terror (rather than fear), Jaskier appreciated it because he felt protected against those who harassed or beset him.

“Yeah?” - More or less there was no emotion being put into Jaskier’s voice as he winced - again and again. Geralt felt bad for the man with his light brown hair wisped around his facial features; well, minus the eyes. His body strewn along the forest floor, blood splattered on his light blue shirt - covering his hands.

“You need help buddy,”

Swiftly Jaskier was placed back on his feet, which were wobbly due to the lack of use. “Don’t ever attempt to do that again, you idiot,” Geralt scolded, dusting the younger male off. “Let’s get you on Roach,”

The horse whined distantly when she heard her name, not wanting to budge from her spot. “Roach, get over here!”

  
Stomping her front leg - the stead shook her head slightly, making the white haired man groan and stand up. He made his way and grabbed her reins, pulling her over to his injured friend; once he managed to calm down Roach Gearlt brought Jaskier to the saddle. Quickly he hopped on too.  
  


* * *

In the crowds of elves, servants, and filthy pirates - Gearlt could not find one doctor around any corner, which upset him greatly. Jaskier could bleed out at any given moment, which was a nerve-rattling thought. “Does anyone here know a doctor?” He yelled, walking beside Roach. Of course he held her reins, making sure she couldn’t run off.

A pale hand stuck out of the crowd, forcing their way through. “Allow me,”

In the crowds of elves, servants, and filthy pirates - Gearlt could not find one doctor around any corner, which upset him greatly. Jaskier could bleed out at any given moment, which was a nerve-rattling thought. “Does anyone here know a doctor?” He yelled, walking beside Roach. Of course he held her reins, making sure she couldn’t run off.

A pale hand stuck out of the crowd, forcing their way through. “Allow me,”

  
His messy complexion and all around bad attitude made everyone in the village curl their fingers, wanting to choke him out. But Judd was immune to the hatred since honestly, he could care less. Geralt grabbed the human male by his ponytail, bringing him over to the side of his horse. “Could you help him out?”  
  
Judd just hummed, easing his way over to Jaskier like a beast on the hunt. He slowly lifted the limp arm causing the brunette to wince in pain, sucking air through the gaps of his teeth. “Yep, it’ll cost you,”

“What would you fuckin’ want?”

As much of an annoying and arrogant bastard Judd seemed to portray himself as he had an inclination for animals - hordes mainly. He rubbed his fingers over his chin before snapping his pointer finger and his thumb together. “Some time with your fine furred friend,”  
  


Geralt sighed, forcing himself to breath through his nose roughly. Nobody could be this irritating, yet this brilliant at the same time. Well, except for Judd - he claims he always tries his best for the public and the ladies. “Fine, three hours,” He said. “You’ll heal Jaskier, right?”  
  


“You got it!”


End file.
